


Mistletoe

by HSNA_venn



Category: IMFACT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Taeho is a party animal and you can't tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/pseuds/HSNA_venn
Summary: Lee Jian was not an anti social. He was just a bit shy and awkward. It's nothing serious. Kim Taeho, his bestfriend, thinks it quite serious though and decided to trick Jian into attending his lavish Christmas Party.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in seasonal spirits!!! Jk jk I saw a prompt somewhere stash in my computer and I thought ayyy this would fit Jian really well. So I wrote it out! 
> 
> I would recommend listening to Fret by IMFACT! Its a sweet song!

 

Jian, for all his extraness and loud chattering was actually a shy and reserve person. He was not one to indulge himself into crowded places such as parties or clubs. He rather take a nice night stroll, enjoying the breeze and city lights as he cuddles his fluffy sweaters and jackets, face scrunching up cutely as a snowflake falls on his nose.

So it’s not a surprise he was sulking on Taeho’s shiny countertop, his friend already left him to go party with someone else. Well, he was the one throwing this Christmas party after all so he was bound to run off greeting guest here and there. Jian wondered why he let Taeho dragged him into this stupid party. Even more stupid was that he agreed to Taeho’s stupid games and lost. The punishment was that he had to wear a freaking stupid silly ridiculous mistletoe headband, twinkling teasing as he glance at his own reflection. His pout grew even more.

People didn’t want to approach him because of this stupid headband! Sure, Jian didn’t actually want to talk to people, he was socially anxious and talking to strangers were on the top of the list of things that freak him out but this was awful. People were actually snicker at him as they avoided him. It made him feel sick in the stomach. Why did Taeho forced him into this? Did his friend think this was some kind of sick joke?

Jian sniffled as he curled into his arms propped on the counter. There wasn’t anybody behind the counter to give Jian any mercy, something Jian felt embarrassed about. He didn’t want pity! But he did wish someone gave him a little bit of attention.

Stupid Taeho and his stupid party. Why can’t Jian just go home? Oh yeah, he didn’t want to make Taeho sad… curse his love for his childhood friend.

Jian sighed, too deep in his thoughts for him to notice that someone had taken the empty seat beside him until the person tapped on his shoulder to get his attention.

Jian head immediately shot up, meeting a smiling stranger with brown hair and handsome features. His shoulder was broad, the turtleneck the man was wearing made him looked fuzzy and warm. Jian swore he was gaping at the stranger’s friendly face, whose eyes crinkled a little as he smiled at him, cheeks just perfectly soft.

“Hello.” He greeted him, voice milky and sweet. Jian thought he heard the voice of a prince.

It was then did he realized the mistletoe he was wearing causing him to jerk out of reflex away from the handsome stranger, nearly falling off the high bench he was sitting on. Thankfully, the stranger had fast reflex and as Jian let out a yelp as he felt himself _falling_ , he put a strong hand on Jian’s thigh while his other gripped the bench tightly, stabling Jian. He was also leaning into his space, face barely inches away and their gazed locked into each other, Jian finding himself lost in those brown eyes.

“Be more careful, hmm?” The man said softly, not breaking their eye contact as he smiled so sweetly at Jian. “Wouldn’t want anything to happen to that cute face of yours, at least not before I get to kiss you under the mistletoe.”

Jian swore his face just blew up into the deepest shade of red possible, blushing crazily. _C-C-Cute??_

“K-Ki-Kiss?” Jian spluttered, his face felt so hot. Even more when the man just let out a bark of laughter, the kind that was loud and contagious. His hand haven’t even moved from Jian thigh and Jian was just starting to become so aware at how close they were.

“You’re wearing a mistletoe. I thought people have to kiss when they stand under the mistletoe?” He said innocently, head tilted slightly making him looked adorable to Jian.

“W-Well, that’s true…” Jian muttered. He was averting his eyes away, the blush still permanent on his face. He didn’t thought that this was real. A really attractive stranger just came up talking to him, then saving his clumsy ass before flirting with him and wanting to kiss him. It felt all too much to Jian, yet not enough too because the man smiling so gorgeously felt so familiar to him. As if they met before, making Jian felt like he could trust him, a stranger he found at Taeho’s stupid Christmas party. Jian wanted him to kiss him too, feeling himself chewing on his bottom lip shy and bashful.

“Is it okay…?” He whispered to Jian, softly and tenderly. It was really sweet how he was still caring for Jian, asking for his consent and making sure Jian wanted this too. They were strangers!

Jian nodded his head, meeting his gaze and leaning just a little bit closer, tentative. The hand that was holding onto Jian’s chair moved to cup his cheek, stroking gently as they brought their lips together. Jian felt like his heart was beating crazily to the point he felt buzzing in his ears. He was getting lightheaded with nervousness but then their lips touched, the feeling was indescribable. Sure Jian didn’t have much experience with kissing people so maybe he was exaggerating but it really felt amazing to him. The stranger lips was soft and his hand was gentle on Jian as they lean in closer. Jian didn’t realize that he had closed his eyes, his only thought was that he wanted _more_. More of those lips, more of the feeling of the stranger close to him.

Their hips touched as they scoot closer, both moving unconsciously, mind too wrapped up on the sensation of each other lips, pressing urgently yet not heatedly and when he licked Jian’s bottom lips carefully, asking for permission that Jian immediately grants, parting his lips and moaning softly as their tongue slide up against each other, feeling and tasting, something that was driving Jian’s wild as he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, bring them closer, _closer._

Jian was disappointed when they had to pull away due to lack of air. Jian craved the heat of the other. They were both gasping lightly for breath though, just staring into each other eyes, enchanted.  

“Wow.” The guy heaved out softly, wide eyes staring at Jian in awe as he stroked Jian flushed cheek gently, thumb gently brush against Jian’s plump bottom lip, slightly red from their kiss. Jian would say the same, if he wasn’t so breathless and speechless. It was definitely the hottest kiss Jian ever got in his entire 25 years of living.

Without realizing it, Jian leaned in closer, eyes fluttering shut as he felt the other lip’s brush gently against his, wanting it again. Wanting him more. The guy seemed to feel the same too because Jian felt a strong yet gentle hand squeeze his waist, bringing them closer to the point that Jian almost felt like he was about to crawl into his lap.

“Ah ha! So this is where you two are!”

The sudden high voice so close to them shocked them both, making them pushed away from each other and Jian would have fallen if he weren’t still holding onto the other’s shoulder and the hand that was still on his waist, securing him. The kiss however, was sadly interrupted.

“What do you want, hyung? Can’t you see I’m in the middle of something here?” Jian heard him whined cutely, obvious sulky that he was rudely interrupted like that. The pout on his lips were so cute to Jian, making his heart flutter a little.

“I can see that you were about to eat up my friend face, Sangie.” Taeho snickered playfully, eyes twinkling as he looked at Jian. Jian felt embarrassed at Taeho’s stare though. He was sure he looked really flushed right now but it wasn’t really his fault. People were bound to look a bit messy when they were making out!

“He was the friend who told me about, right hyung?” The man, Sang or Sangie as Taeho called him, turned to gaze at Jian, the hand on his waist squeezed him gently. Jian found himself breathless at the look he received from Sang. It was so full of love and adoration, as if meeting Jian was everything he ever dreamed about.

He saw Taeho nodded his head vigorously, hands poised on his waist sassily. Though that oversized sweater was ridiculous, Taeho looked absolutely tiny.

“Wait, you told him about me? You talk about me to strangers?!” Jian gasped, baffled by Taeho’s betrayal. How could his friend talk about him behind his back? Who knows what embarrassing stories Taeho was telling Sang. Gosh, there’s no way Jian could look at the handsome man beside him the same way again!

Taeho rolled his eyes at Jian’s over dramatic act and even Sang chuckled at the cute shock look on Jian’s face.

“Excuse me, who actually asked me about wanting to settle down but not knowing anyone? I actually told you about him too, stupid!” Taeho stuck his tongue out at Jian, who looked at Taeho confusedly. He tried to remember their conversation. Taeho doesn’t really talk much about people, proving that he was really a dependable friend but there was a certain someone that Taeho kept talking about to Jian and usually the things Taeho said to Jian about this person always made Jian laughed because of the silly antics the guy got up too. If Jian remembers correctly, Taeho said his name was ‘Weird’.

“EeSang… Lee Sang?!” Jian nearly jumped when the dots finally connected, glancing between a sheepish looking Sang and a smug Taeho.

“That’s my name. I’m Lee Sang, nice to meet you, Jian hyung.” Sang said shyly, scratching the back of his neck. His shyness was cute but he was acting like they weren’t literally making out just a few minutes ago. Jian was kind of wowed at the duality.

“I thought you said he had a dumb face! And the fact that he didn’t make any sense when he talks. How can I realized that it was him when you were describing him so wrongly?! The only thing that’s same was the way he laugh!” Jian said flinging his arms at Taeho. Seriously, his friend didn’t do Sang any justice.

“Wha- you said I had a dumb face?” Sang pouted childishly at Taeho, who was whistling away innocently. Now he wondered what kind of stuff Taeho was telling Jian about him.

“Well, THAT aside, I actually wanted to set you two up on a blind date! But it seemed you guys are just too impatient to wait for that.” Taeho grinned at his two friends, seeing how both of them blush before Jian pouted at him.

“You’re the one that put this stupid headband on me. Nobody wanted to talk to me because of that.” Jian didn’t whine, maybe he did. He was just sulky and a little hurt by the treatment he got at this god damn party.

“I came for you though.” Sang cupped Jian’s cheek gently, turning him to look into his eyes. He was smiling sweetly at Jian, and that was enough to make his heart race.

“You two are just hopeless romantic.” Taeho rolled his eyes as he walks over to the two, ruffling their hair and ignoring their whines of protest. “Well, things work out in the end, right Jianie? That’s all that’s matter.” Taeho patted Jian hair affectionately, as if they were brothers from different mothers. They were just that close with each other. Though it didn’t really seize Jian’s sulky pout.

“Welp, have fun you two! I got more guest to tend to. Feel free to leave with Sang if you want to, Jianie.” With a playful wink –gosh Taeho is such an embarrassing friend- Taeho waltzed his way from their sights, lost in the crowd of people having fun chatting and dancing and eating around.

“Well, guess that’s that.” Sang said after a while, still stroking Jian’s cheek lovingly and gently. It didn’t feel strange at all, maybe because of Taeho feeding them stories about each other that they felt like they really know about one another and to finally meet in person and hearing the voice of the person they were wanting to be with was such a wonderful feeling.

“Yeah, I guess the party wasn’t so bad after all.” Jian chuckled as he raised one hand to hold Sang caressing’s ones. He also decided to slide off the mistletoe headband, seeing as Taeho had subtly let him go. Sang followed Jian movement though, his eyes lingered on the mistletoe.

“Want to go to my house? I have a mistletoe there too so that we have an excuse to kiss each other.” Sang grinned, squeezing their hands together. He saw Jian blushed a pretty pinkish hue but the smile on Jian’s lips were even more beautiful.

“You sure we still need an excuse to kiss each other?” Jian said teasingly, courage bubbling inside him the longer he’s around Sang. The man just made him feel really secure. Hearing that, Jian thought the world got a little bit brighter at Sang’s smile, who got up to his feet and pulled Jian up with him.

“Well, shall we go now then?” Sang turns to look at him with sparkles in his eyes. Jian just laughed and nodded his head as he let Sang excitedly lead him to his home, thought he saw Taeho giving them thumbs up somewhere. Yeah, Jian was suddenly really grateful that Taeho had dragged him to his silly Christmas party.


End file.
